Remember Me
by jyiukiuo7
Summary: He was dead, and yet he returned; to take care of unfinished business. Lukas had five things to do before he leaves Earth for the final time. {DenNor; relationship is choice of platonic/romantic}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mathias placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it slowly, his mouth pulled into a slight frown. Stepping outside, he glanced at the world which seemed oh-so-grey and dull and lifeless and disgusting now. It's like as if someone took a vacuum cleaner and sucked up all the happiness away. Of course, he knew that there were other things in life that could be appreciated and be glad for, but those things he pushed to the back of his mind. Mathias was one of them who had it the worst after the departure of Lukas; with the other being his (Lukas') brother.

What had been a cheerful, lively man whom even though might have not been the brightest but was still very pleasant to be around (a pleasant soul overall!) was now reduced to this. The exact opposite of who he used to be. Dull and sad and grey and just plain miserable.

Locking the door behind him, Mathias ambled; not walked along with spring in every step, but only ambled along the sidewalk. The best he could do in public was to look uninterested and bored and apathetic with every single thing. Just like how Lukas was. Except that deep down inside, Mathias was just really a wasteland with smoking ruins and the ceiling was grey and limited.

Lukas wouldn't have wanted him to be this way. But Mathias was, after his death. He couldn't help it, even though he knew that Lukas wanted him to be happy. Lukas never said so, but he had an enigmatic way of communication which even though was still verbal was not very direct and blunt. Which meant that as much as he thought Mathias was an idiot, he still cared for him. And even though he claimed to find Mathias annoying, he really… didn't. By depth. He'd only tell him off because that's just how he is, but Lukas never meant it. And with all those hundreds, those thousands of times that he'd tell Mathias to shut up; he never did truly, really, deeply mean it.

But Lukas was gone. That's all to it now.

During the first couple of days Mathias locked himself up in his house and refused to go outside. He shut down all forms of contact from the outside world and just stayed in his house. Now he was getting better, going for walks to ease his mind off of the matter, but it didn't feel the same to him without Lukas in the world.

Lukas might not have seemed much; a quiet man with no expression on his face, and quite mysterious, as one might say. He was a man of few words and was quite a critic, and could sometimes pass off as harsh with his wording. And when he didn't like someone he was quite straightforward about it. He was also quite shy, though it didn't seem so with his stoicism and apathy. But to Mathias he was one of his absolutely most favourite people in the entire world (and when "absolutely most favourite people" is said, we must also remember that Mathias likes himself a lot as well.) They've known each other for a long time, since they were children really. Their personalities clashed, but nevertheless were they quite the duo.

Let us get back to Mathias now, shall we?

Even though there were seven billion people in the world as of right now, the year of twenty-thirteen, it suddenly felt so empty to Mathias. He knew he had other friends and his family, too- but as we know, to him, Lukas was a very important person. Was.

_ It doesn't matter. Get yourself together! He's dead! You can't do anything about it!_

What Mathias didn't notice was that from the window of his house which he left about a minute ago, a man was watching, or in neater terms, curiously observing. His eyes were a violet-blue colour, and he had a very light blond colour of hair that was pinned to one side with, well, a hairpin in the shape of a cross to the left for us, and for him to the right- which was quite neat shall I say compared to Mathias' hair, that happened to be quite spiky and gravity-defying.

As much as this man looked to be flesh and bone he really wasn't. Of course, the regular human can't really see him with the naked eye.

* * *

**AN: **First fic! I would very much appreciate it if you tell me how I did and gave me any tips on improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The sun was already starting to sink beneath the horizon. He watched the figure disappear, slowly dragging his feet along the smoothly paved path of the sidewalk.

Lukas, as much human as he seemed, really wasn't. He knew that he was dead, and yet he wasn't some vampire or something (which would be plain bizarre.) He was more like a wandering spirit; and has yet to leave for the afterlife out there, if an afterlife existed at all- one of the many mysteries of the world and beliefs. But that's not the matter now to have a full-on conversation about.

He stepped away from Mathias' second-story window and left the room, despite the door being closed. He passed right through it; there was no flesh body for him to bump into the thing. It wasn't that much of a big deal for him; at the very beginning he found that when he put his hand against a door it just passed through and Lukas was quite shocked (but it wasn't like he showed that he was). As weeks flew by it was something like going to the store for him.

Lukas sort-of stood around the first story of Mathias' house, figuring that maybe he should look around and see what was happening. He slid open a drawer and looked in. Empty. Closing it he pulled open another; looking for evidence as to what happened in the block of time after his departure.

_Doesn't matter_, he thought, after shifting through a couple of drawers and finding nothing relevant. _I'll ask him when he gets back._

* * *

The half-hour of waiting would have been an agonizing one if you were an energetic person who happened to move around often. Long story short; nothing happened. Everything in Mathias' house was quiet. Not a thing moved except for a blank piece of paper that was hastily placed on the corner of his desk by Mathias himself and of course it wouldn't support itself, being a flimsy sheet of paper. There wasn't really much for Lukas to do after that quick search was done, so he watched.

He was quite the critic when he was still alive; and his personality did not change very drastically after his death. It appeared to Lukas that after he had died, Mathias had left the house just like it is. A lot of the furniture was coated with a fine layer of dust and it appeared that he didn't really use anything. He was going enough to have the essence of life pump through his veins, yes, he did take care of himself. But there seemed to be no signs of anger at Lukas or himself, as nothing was really touched and broken and the furniture seemed the same before Lukas died.

With half-lidded eyes that were a lovely violet-blue colour but were now translucent like he, Lukas sat upon the second stair of the staircase and rested his cheek in his right hand with rather boredom.

He jolted up as the familiar sound of a key being placed in its hole was heard; the clicking sound and a turn of the doorknob. And as he sat he turned his head toward the door; and no longer looking bored his dull(er) eyes locked with Mathias' light blue ones.

Mathias' jaw dropped and his eyes widened; Lukas staring at him with less expression than him but more than he himself usually did.

A sharp pain hit Mathias' eyes, and he felt his heart pump faster and there was some sort of strange pain inside him that was actually good, which felt like some sort of sharp reality check. A chill or two ran down his spine but it felt like a warm breeze on a cool day at the same time. Mathias dropped onto the floor and managed to prop himself on his knees and started shaking a bit. He felt warm water rise to his eyes and slide down his cheek, splattering on the floor. But his vision blurred.

Lukas quickly stood up and strode over to Mathias and sat back down again, looking at him with a softer gaze than his usual cold look. Mathias looked up and tried to wrap his arms around Lukas in an embrace, but he fell forward into the floor, as if he passed right through air. Pushing himself back up again he blinked away tears and looked at Lukas, just suddenly realizing that he was translucent.

"I thought you were…dead?" said Mathias, taking deep breaths afterwards. He coughed a little, and his breathing fell a bit more in line. "But why are you here?"

"I am dead," was Lukas' three-word reply. He continued, "but I am still here, if that was not apparent enough. I'm here to wrap up a few things and I will leave earth at that point." He looked at Mathias rather softly and his voice was lowered and more gentle than the brittle, cold tone he generally used when he was still alive.

By now Mathias had stopped crying but his eyes still felt red and dry and they hurt, but in reply he nodded.

"I-I missed you! I missed you too much!" Mathias suddenly exclaimed, coughing afterwards. "It hurt..." More tears would've rose, but he didn't have any left to spare.

"I missed you too, Mathias."

* * *

**AN: **That escalated quickly.  
One thing I don't like about my writing is how sometimes it moves really slow, and sometimes it moves really fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What did it look like?"

"What did what look like?"

"My grave."

There was a significant change around four days later after their reunion; it was almost as if Mathias was back to his old self. Sometimes he forgot that Lukas was actually deceased and acted like that he still had flesh and bone and blood. Lukas took notice of this sudden change; and the reason as to why Mathias suddenly changed wasn't very difficult to figure out.

"Dude, isn't that a kinda creepy question to ask? I mean, you're dead, and you want to see your grave?" Mathias replied.

"Exactly." The single word flowed out of Lukas' mouth. "Where was I buried? What did the place look like?" He stood up from the chair he was sitting in, the contents of the house behind him partly visible from his translucency. "Can you take me to my grave?"

"There! That's your grave. That's where you got buried." Mathias pointed at Lukas' grave with a bit too much of enthusiasm, but some of it _seemed _to fade a good five seconds later as his shoulders dropped slightly.

Lukas strode over and folded his arms across his chest, staring at it with a slight frown. The early afternoon sun casting its rays onto the earth made him almost transparent. It helped as it would be just _plain weird _to see a spirit thing walking around on earth, but that meant Mathias couldn't pick him out very well.

Now Mathias had not thought about this aspect very much at all, but he just began to realize how weird that was. _Lukas coming back to earth now? A month after he died? That's really weird and kinda creepy, but I guess it's pretty awesome!_

"Interesting." The sudden word snapped Mathias out of his thoughts. He turned and Lukas was looking at him with his signature, emotionless stare. He turned and turned his head towards the grave.

It was a simple grave, with a standard message carved into the stone. Flowers were placed but they were dried and faded. It seemed like as if everyone just came for the funeral, then left the place where his body laid untouched. He huffed. But really, he couldn't blame them. Who wanted to remember and bear the pain?

He began to think.

From when he was in still in elementary and middle school; he was always a quiet kid. He was also quite shy, too- when he had to present in front of fellow students, he spoke in a soft voice that was barely audible to the front row of the class. Lukas made few friends and even if someone came up to him and tried to start friendly relations he would push them away; not physically, but his exterior and his presence made them feel cold and uncomfortable. Lukas also wasn't the best at carrying on a conversation between two people, three people, how many people; it didn't exactly matter. He just wasn't the social butterfly.

Then came high school, where the atmosphere changed entirely. Students had new responsibilities and it was tougher than those earlier stages of education. And Lukas was no exception at all- nobody was, really. Subjects like math got tougher than it ever was before with a more "professional" air to it, but Lukas still excelled in academics. He was a good student. And then at the end of this four-year block of education, they had to graduate. And of course, Lukas did too. He thought of graduation day; in which they, as in the majority, were all excited to be leaving what they thought of to be a prison for the students. Lukas expressed no signs of excitement on that day.

And so on and so forth he thought back, until he remembered the day that his life got taken away from him.

He'd rather not think about the details. But he cannot help but remember the suddenness of it; how one minute he was alive and well and the next minute everything faded to black.

_I don't want to remember this myself, _he thought. _I was right. Why should they, my friends and family, want to come here when nobody wants to remember that I'm dead and bear the pain of knowing?_

"Let's go." Lukas' soft, velvety voice broke the silence.

Maybe knowledge and remembrance wasn't the best thing after all.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for taking a while to put this up. I already had chapters one and two done when I put this story up so I updated two days in a row. Chapter three wasn't.  
I feel as if chapter three is like a piece of fabric with many wrinkles in it but no matter how much you iron the fabric it doesn't go down.


	4. Chapter 4

The red glow of the electronic alarm clock cast an eerie light throughout the room. 1:46, it read. Mathias would've been surely asleep by now- and he was. But one soul wasn't sleeping in the household. A deceased spirit didn't need to sleep and put their brain to rest; they were _dead, _there was no need for that.

Lukas looked up at the slightly opened window. The sky was completely clear that night, and there was little to no activity in the nearly silent neighborhood. The streetlights illuminated the quiet road, their points of light distributed evenly. Quietly, he slipped out of the window and onto the ledge outside, then drifted down onto the driveway below.

Six hours were more than enough. Who knows, Mathias probably wakes up later than that. It was the weekend, after all.

Lukas trusted his memory enough to lead him the way from Mathias' house to his, and he started down the sidewalk in the direction. The directions were glued into his mind; as he knew how to get from Mathias' house to his own and vice versa. Well enough to walk to there in his sleep.

* * *

The door was locked, but the lock and the doorknob was different from his- they must have broken in and went on a search for anything that might be included in his will. It wasn't like as if he would have one anyway; he was only in his twenties and _definitely not _old. He didn't expect to die that day; nobody did. He shook his head, dismissing what he thought of their stupidity.

Lukas had no use for a key now, being dead. As expected, he simply floated through the door.

We could say that Lukas was a bit surprised at what he saw when he entered his house through the door (literally!) considering that someone must have went into his house to ransack- well, ransack might not have been the best word. But someone must have went into his house and searched for any particular object. The fact that the interior of his house was kept as how it was when he was still living was what surprised him.

Lukas knew exactly what he had to do- find his hairpin. Sure, he was always wearing it, but he had the absolute hunch that he was not buried with it and his hairpin was not stuck in his own coffin and buried under the soil.

And it was because he had the feeling that people thought he would give it away as included in his will that he wouldn't have written as he died in his early twenties and was therefore nonexistent. That or they assumed since Lukas had died, he wouldn't care if they sold it. Of course he'd care.

His hairpin wasn't something you can find in a store any day; it was quite a valuable accessory. It wasn't his to even begin with, as it was a gift given to him from someone quite important. When he was presented with this object we could conclude that Lukas did not look one hundred percent satisfied, but being that expressionless one he always was, deep down he was very grateful for this present. Lukas would have kept it for as long as he lived.

In the middle of the kitchen table there was exactly what he was hoping to see; a moderate-sized cardboard box. It was plain-looking, sealed with the heavy-duty clear tape found at hardware stores. A note was taped to it, saying something about it being Lukas' personal belongings that should be returned to his family and friends.

Lukas picked up the box and held it in his hands, looking over it. It didn't belong to familiars, it belonged to _him._

_It wouldn't be stealing if it belonged to me in the first place. I'm just taking back what I had before._

With that thought in mind which diminished his paranoia, Lukas left his house as quickly as he came, but with that cardboard box in his hands.

* * *

Three o'clock ante meridiem was when Lukas got back to Mathias' house. Carefully, as to not make any sound, he set the box on the kitchen counter and conveniently, found a pen and a few spare pieces of paper lying around. He picked up the pen and it was such an odd feeling for him. Here he was, dead, a spirit that lingered on earth, holding a regular, cheap pen you could find in the back of a student's locker, and has been deceased for one month, almost having the thoughts of how to write suddenly jarring him like that sudden feeling you're falling into a dark abyss just as you're about to fall asleep.

He also found a pair of scissors and some tape looking in some extra drawers in another room. Lukas carried them back to the kitchen and planned to open the box. He was positive that his belongings were in there, especially his hairpin, and yet he was just strangely paranoid.

The original tape smoothly, and satisfyingly, got ripped open with the pair of scissors he expertly held in his right hand. Lukas opened up the flaps, and the first thing he saw was the faint shine cast from the dim light of three AM onto his hairpin. That was all he needed to know for now, and pushing the flimsy cardboard flaps down, Lukas taped the box closed.

Now picking up the pen and paper, he moved them towards a beam of light filtered through the window and did his best to see what he was writing.

* * *

**AN: **Long time no update. This chapter has a few subtle hints C;  
Please review and tell me how I did, it would be very much appreciated!


End file.
